


Only at Christmas Time

by twinkrevali



Series: Christmas Drabbles 2015! [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Friendship, Gen, Team Bonding, Team Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkrevali/pseuds/twinkrevali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What are you doing for Christmas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only at Christmas Time

They finish practise early on the last day of school, chattering amicably as they pack up the gym.

Tendou grins across the court at Ushijima, who’s wrapping up the net.

“What are you doing for Christmas this year, Wakatoshi?”

There’s a pause in the gym as everyone turns to face Ushijima, who furrows his brow.

“We go Christmas Tree scouting at the beginning of December, usually.” He turns back to wrapping the net, absently asking, “what do you do?”

Tendou jumps into action immediately, closing the storeroom doors with a metallic clang and striding over to where the rest of the team mills around on the court, hands behind his head.

“We go looking for Christmas lights!” He says, and there’s a sound of awe from the rest of the team.

“Do you go to the display houses that let you walk into them!?” Goshiki exclaims excitedly, and Tendou barks out a laugh before bounding over to the first year, ruffling his hair.

“Sometimes we’ll visit as many as we can in a single night! What do you do, Goshiki?”

Goshiki appears to stand to attention at the question, barking out a firm “I make christmas decorations with my mother!!”

The atmosphere in the gym is buzzing with excitement, talk of Christmas setting the room aglow.

There’s a brief pause in conversation as Goshiki appears to argue with himself before taking a determined step towards Shirabu.

“What do you do for christmas, Shirabu-san?”

The question is deceptively soft, and Shirabu seems to jerk at the sound of his name, turning to face Goshiki with wide eyes.

“I go to Tokyo to stay with extended family.” The answer is sincere, and Goshiki nods once, brow furrowed.

“Was that a hard question to ask your senpai, Goshiki?” Tendou crows, and the first year scrunches his nose at Tendou, who’s smiling as he turns to face Semi, who’s spinning a

a stray volleyball his hands.

“And what do you do for Christmas, Semi?”

His tone is taunting, and Semi scrunches his nose before answering.

“I spend the holidays with my grandparents; they’re too old to set up their christmas tree so we help them every year.”

“Oh? Do you wear your Christmas sweaters _this_ time of the year as well?,” Tendou grins, and Semi looks troubled as Ushijima throws the redhead a stern, “stop stirring trouble,” before taking the ball off Semi and placing it in the cart.

They spend the rest of the time in the gym quietly chatting about their christmas plans before coach shoos them out of the gym, locking the doors behind him.

“Have a nice christmas everyone,” Ushijima says, and the team nods, huddling together one last time before going their separate ways.


End file.
